A Job of a Different Kind
by Saraneko
Summary: I couldn't do this. Not here , Not now . I ran out of the room,passed Lady, Trish, Nero and Dante. I looked up at the Sky and Screamed as loud as I could. She was gone, the only girl I have ever loved and ever will love is dead. And its all my Fault (Not good at this This is one of my first storys so I hope your guys like it please Reveiw it and tell me if anything is need) Rated M


**I'm new at writing fanfictions, and I really am trying hard. SO please review and tell me if anything need to be changed like spelling cuz I'm horrible at it so don't hate me for not spelling things right. NOW on to the story ^^~**

****_Italics is thought_

_**bold and italics are Demon thoughts in**_** the**_** heads of Dante or Vergil or even Nero if he shows up.**_

**-**

" Loosen up, Verge I mean it's just a job, to look after a girl. How hard could it be?" Dante laughed. "I don't do babysitting jobs, you imbecile especial humans. Vile creature is what they are noting more. " Vergil growled. He was clearly upset with the job Dante was assigning him. " SO, you don't want the job. It pays big cash." Dante said waving the girl's personal files in Vergil's face. Vergil grabs the file and opened giving the info a once over. " Fine, how long does she have to stay?"Vergil growled displeased." The client , I think her farther maybe , but anyways he said that it would be a long time, couple be years even, or mouths you never know. We'll be getting 2,000 bucks at the first of every mouth." Dante sighed " OH and you'll have to be in the same room basically all time, or at least in the same building. Well me or you" he added quickly as he propped his feet on his desk and continued reading his magazine. " Where are we keeping her, here or a safe house?" Vergil sighed. " I was thinking, your place would be best , since your babysitting , I MEAN her bodyguard." Dante tried to hold his laughter. He was knocked off his chair and stabbed though the chest by Vergil. Vergil pulled Yamato out and put it away and stormed out of Devil May Cry the file still in his hand."Dam, bro take it easy, AND you pick the girl up at the airport at 12:00 A.M." Dante groaned. Vergil Stalked away" Why does he have to be such an insufferable idiot" Vergil growled. " Dose he have to be such an asshole " Dante sighed and groaned at the same time as he went back into the shop.

Vergil's Pov.

At the airport, l snuck past the security. The girl's flight had been delayed for another two and half hours, due to some snow that had fallen in the city she was coming from." I guess I'll have some time to read" I smiled. _ I'll have a few hours to my self for the last time for who know how long before I have to babysit this dam human girl_. " I wish Dante would stop giving me these stupid assignments" i sighed. I looked for my book in my coat pocket. _Empty_ . "Dam, all I have to read is this girl's file." I growled. I opened her file, and started reading. She is 5'6, brow hair , green eyes an average looking girl._ Whats so special about her that i have to protect her._ I read on, She was 17, a A+ student at her high school, but I found it weird under her name, its said "To be Determined" . " Strange" I mumbled to myself. I looked at the time 12:45 A.M.

Two n half hours later

The girl's flight had finally landed and I was waiting for her to exit the plane. I was beginning to think she missed her plane. No, she was just the last one-off the plane. She was carrying a small duffel bag. She wore a dark-blue hoodie and black jeans. She around look , as if someone would be holding a sign with her nonexistent name on it. I didn't move from my seat the area was starting to clear out, leaving me and her in the area alone. She looked nervous and she walks over and sat next to me twiddling her thumbs. I sighed and spoke " Miss are you waiting for Devil may Cry hunter to?" She looked at me shyly and nodded." Y-yes, I-i am are you Vergil or are you Dante?"She squeaked." I'm Vergil, Dante is my brother, do you have any other bags, or is this it " I pointed at her duffel bag. " This is my only bag" she said quietly and looked down at her feet. " Than let's go" I said coldly as i stood up and made my way to the emergency exit, the quickest way out of here. She ran after me tying to keep up with me and followed me closely. I just shook my head and mumbled" foolish human". I walked to my car and open the door for her and she sliding to my car. She smiled up at me with a bit of blush on her face. I shut the door quickly,I felt my face heat up as I walked to the driver side and got in.

The drive was very quiet, She had put her head phones on and turned her music up extremely loud. It's a wonder how these humans are able to hear at all, having everything turned up to the loudest it can possible be, and blow their ear drums out. At least she was listening to classical music. "She has good taste I'll give her that" I mumbled as i pulled up to Devil may Cry. I opened the door for her and walked her into the front door of DMC. Dante was sleeping in his chair with a magazine on his face and his feet propped up on the desk as usual. " Stay here, I'll be back, be good and that Dante just be quiet and try not to break anything " I patted her head awkwardly , and walked out the door quickly. _ What is up with me? Why am I so nice to her, well sorta nice."__** It's because you like her hehe," **__ No I don't just shut up .__**" What ever you say you know im right "**__ . _I sighed. "I'm sure Dante, wont be happy when he wakes up."I smiled. " Servces him right, He can get over it, He can watch her. I need to get my apparment " I laughed softly.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


End file.
